


The Way Life Goes

by yungzino



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yungzino/pseuds/yungzino
Summary: Senior year is slowly coming to a close. Steve has acceptance letters to look through and Billy has scouts to impress. Things are quickly put on hold when a third person enters their lives.





	1. i

* * *

 

 

 

Steve dropped his black plastic bag on his bed and plopped himself down with a sigh. He rubbed his eyes and stared up on his ceiling swinging his feet trying to relax himself. His house was quiet only the noise of his fan blowing cool air could be heard. He liked it this way. Although being home with his mother was great, having a few minutes of silence helped eased his mind. If his mother had been home she would be in his ear about choosing a college already and stop procrastinating.

Speaking of procrastination he sat up from his position and looked over at his clock on his bedside table.

_6:25 PM_

Great. He thought to himself. His mother wasn't going to be home until seven which gave him enough time to do what he came home to do. He opened up the plastic bag and took out the blue box. He turned the box over and quickly ready over the instructions, nodding his head. He pulled out his half-empty bottle of orange juice he had also bought and finished off the remaining contents. He tossed the now empty bottle into the trash can and stood up taking the box with him into the bathroom. He closed the door just as a precaution before opening the blue box and sliding out the pregnancy test.

"I'm really doing this. This is actually happening." He mumbled to himself as he eyed the test in his hand.

Biting his bottom lip he uncapped the test, as he remembered it saying in the instruction, and proceeded to urinate on the white portion like the instructions said. Once he was finished he washed his hands and placed the cap back on the test. Placing the test on the sink he leaned up against the bathroom wall, waiting for the results. It claimed it would only take ten minutes, but it felt more like hours. Looking at his phone he rolled his eyes when he saw only five minutes went by.

"You've got to be kidding me."

He sat on the edge of his tub and bounced his leg in anticipation. He took out his phone again and went straight to his conversation with Nancy. 

_what did the test say? - 6:15 PM_

_ill be there for you no matter what it says steve- 6:20 PM_

_please answer me - 6:26 PM_

His fingers hovered over the keyboard when a beep from his sink counter grabbed his attention. Steve stood back up on now shaky legs and walked over to the sink. He picked up the pregnancy test and did a double take. No. Make that a triple take. He closed his eyes a few times just in case he was seeing things. He held onto the counter when he felt himself almost lose his balance.

A pink plus sign was starring at him. Taunting him.

He quickly grabbed the box the test came in and read over everything just to be sure.

_"A pink plus sign indicates pregnancy..."_

His bottom lip began to tremble and his hands started to shake. His stomach was turning and felt sick to his stomach all of a sudden. 

He shoved the test back into the box and opened the bathroom door. He could hear the front door being unlocked and quickly walked back into his room. His tossed the box back into the black bag and tied it up before tossing it in his trash. Steve paced up and down his room trying to make sense of the whole situation he somehow managed to get himself into to.

Pregnant. He was actually pregnant. With a baby. Billy's baby.

"Billy. Oh shit."

He sat down his bed with his head in his hands trying to wrap his head around everything and to stop himself from fainting when his bedroom door opened. He looked up and there was his mother standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. Her smile dropped when she saw Steve's wide eyes.

"Sweetie what's wrong? What's with the face?"

"Oh nothing. Just had a long day at school you know the usual." He tried to fake a smile and hopefully his mother would buy it.

She eyed him for a second and decided not to ask him any more questions.

"Okay. I'm making lasagna for dinner tonight hopefully that will cheer you up."

"Actually I have to go to Billy's tonight if you don't mind."

"Don't you think you're spending too much time over there? I love Billy and all, but I don't want him distracting you from your work."

He mentally rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Mom. He's not a distraction. He's my boyfriend I hate when you try to guilt trip me."

"I'm sorry Steve. I just want what's best for you and don't want anyone holding you back."

He nodded his head trying not to get upset. "So can I go over or not?"

His mother let out a sigh before agreeing. "Yes just make sure you're home before nine its a school night." She spoke sternly.

"Thanks."

He got up from his bed and slipped on his sneakers and his jacket. He grabbed the car keys from the kitchen counter and unlocked his mother's car before sliding in and started up the car. The drive to Billy's house normally took twenty minutes, but once again it started to feel like hours. After making a left turn he was now in Billy's neighborhood. He saw Billy's dark blue Camaro and knew the boy was home from practice. Steve stepped out of the van and shut the door behind of him. He jogged up the front steps and rang the doorbell. After a few seconds the handle jiggled and the door opened up.

There was Billy standing in front of him shirtless with a pair of sweatpants and smug smile on his face.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure to?" Billy stepped aside so Steve could walk in.

"I just wanted to see you that's all." Steve kissed Billy on the lips as he followed him into the boy's bedroom.

"My dad isn't home so we have the house to ourselves for a few hours.."

Billy kicked some of his dirty clothes to the side of his room just to make his room look a little more tidy.

Steve sat down on the boy's bed and started to think of ways to deliver the news as he watched Billy clean up.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something."

Billy tensed up and walked over to Steve, sitting down right next to him.

"You're making me nervous babe. What's up? You finally picked a college? Is it close to any of my picks.." Billy started to go on and on.

Steve shook his head and put his shaky hand on Billy's knee to stop him from talking.

"I'm pregnant."

 

* * *

 

 

"Earth to Billy." 

Steve waved his hand in front of Billy's face a few times to get the older boy's attention. His face was still and he didn't say anything for a few seconds, which concerned Steve because normally he couldn't get his boyfriend to shut up.

"Billy please say something." Steve placed his hands on Billy's shoulders and shook his a few times before Billy finally snapped out of it and made eye contact with him.

Billy licked his lips and got up from the bed, running his hands through his hair frantically. "Pregnant?" He finally spit out.

Steve nodded his head slowly and watched as Billy leaned against his dresser with his arms crossed mindlessly starring at the ground between them.

"I thought we were being careful I always wore a condom." Billy started to shake his head. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I have too much going on this year I can't raise a baby." He looked up at Steve and pointed to him. "We can't raise a baby."

"You have too much going on? So do I. I know you're scared, but maybe w-"

Billy immediately cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Wait. Don't tell me you were actually considering keeping this thing. Are you crazy?"

Steve was clearly taken back at Billy's new tone and raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Of course I was thinking about it. I weighted all the options and keeping him or her wouldn't be the end of the world."

"Maybe for you, but I'm trying to get scouted by the end of this season so I can go to college Steve! I'm trying to get out of this town and I don't want anything holding me back.

Steve let out a dry chuckle as he got up from Billy's bed. "Hold you back? Really? You aren't the only one affected by this you know."

"This is really fucking crazy. Is this because I wanted to go to school out in California? Is this your way of keeping me here? So I don't leave you?"

"Billy what the fuck! You think I would do this on purpose? I have a life too I have things I want to accomplish as well. This isn't all about you. You know what? Fuck you."

He walked out of Billy's room and walked straight out the front door back toward his mother's car. Before he drove off he waited a few seconds to see if Billy would run out the door to stop him from leaving, but the front door never opened. Sighing he put the car in drive and made his way back home, replaying bits of their argument in his head. He couldn't understand how Bill could be so selfish and insensitive. Steve arrived back at his own home and sat in his driveway for a few minutes. He still needed to vent all this anger out before he went back into his house and pretend that nothing was wrong in front of his mother. He dug into his front pocket and pull out his phone and called the only person he knew would listen. 

Nancy.

The phone rung once before he heard his lively friend on the other line.

"Steve!" She excitedly yelled out and the poor boy had to move the phone from his ear to stop himself from going deaf.

"You nearly took my ear off with that one."

"I'm sorry. I just been worried about you and you weren't texting me back."

"Oh yeah sorry about that. Things been kinda crazy."

She was silent for a little before she spoke again. "So the test..what did it say."

"Well I'm definitely pregnant. Its weird to actually say it out loud."

He could hear her gasp in his ear and let out a scream before she caught herself. "Sorry! No more yelling I know. Should I be saying congratulations? How are you feeling?"

Steve wasn't sure on how to respond. "I'm kind of numb about the whole thing. I'm more scared than anything honestly. I'm trying to see how this little guy would fit into everything I already had planned."

"You're keeping the baby? I'm going to be an auntie?"

He started to smile at the thought of Nancy even holding a child. "I'm not too sure yet. It happened for a reason right? Part of me really wants to."

"How did Billy take the news? Have you told him?"

Steve rolled his eyes at the thought of that whole encounter. "Yeah I spoke to Billy and it was a shit show. He wants to go to college on his basketball scholarship and thinks a kid would hold him back. Fuck he even thought I was having this baby on purpose. I hate him so much right now."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with all that. Like I said before whatever you decide to do I'll support you in any way I can."

"Thanks Nancy. I really appreciated all of this."

"No problem. Well I got Chemistry to study for so I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah and thanks again. Bye." He ended the call and removed the car keys from the ignition.

Taking a deep breath he walked inside of his home and smiled when he smelt the lasagna from the oven.

"Mom I'm back!" He yelled out.

His mother poked her head out from the kitchen and wiped her hands in her apron. "Dinner's finished its in the stove still warm. How was Billy?"

Steve rubbed the back on his neck and avoided eye contact with her. "He's fine."

"Something the matter?" She carefully watched as Steve cut himself a slice of lasagna and put it on his plate.

"No everything's fine mom" Steve picked up his fork and began to eat trying to ignore his mother squinting eyes.

"Are you sure? Did you two get into a fight? Do you want to talk about?"

He started to grow annoyed and let out an irritated sigh. "Mom c'mon. Nothing is going on I promise. If something happened I would tell you." 

Mrs. Harrington reluctantly nodded her head and watched Steve a little while longer. "You're getting chubby look at those cheeks." She said in awe walking over to pinch his cheeks.

He swatted her hands away and placed his dish in the sink. "Goodnight mother."

As Steve walked into his bedroom he closed the door behind him and kicked off his shoes. He took off his jeans and changed into his pajama sweats before laying down on his bed with his right hand rubbing his stomach.  He turned in head to the side and looked at the picture frame he had that contained a photo of himself and Billy. Steve raised his hand and knocked it over ignoring the sound it made when it hit the floor. He was going to figure things out with or without Billy's help.

 


	2. ii

* * *

  

Steve placed his notebooks into his locker and closed his book bag. The chatter from everyone in the hallway was starting to give him a headache which would be the cherry on top of his day. His morning started off as shitty as you could imagine from throwing up in the wee hours of the morning, and trying to convince his mother that the lasagna just wasn't sitting well in his stomach to missing first period because Billy decided he wasn't going to pick him up.  

For the passed four days Steve still hasn’t made a decision. Abortion wasn’t an option to begin with for him, but adoption was still on the table. Maybe his little one could make another family happy. He touched his stomach which was still relatively flat. He couldn’t do this on his own if he decided to keep this baby. His mother would obviously help out once she found out, well he hoped. Nancy already promised to help out as much as she could. It still wouldn’t be enough. 

Steve remembers how hard it was for his own mother to raise him on her own and didn’t want the same for himself and his little one.

‘Damn it, Billy. Way to let me down.’ He mumbled to himself.

He sighed and closed his locker shut then readjusting his book bag on his back. He pushed open the school doors and immediately spotted Nancy and Jonathan waiting for him in the parking lot by Jonathan's car. He was thankful enough that Jonathan was nice enough to give him a ride they were barely friends after all, but Steve figured Nancy had something to do with it. 

"Hey guys." Steve spoke as he approached them.

"Didn't see you in English first period. You and Billy have it out?" Jonathan spoke carelessly, but Steve knew the boy didn't mean any harm by that comment.

Nancy quickly elbowed him in his side mouthing to him, 'cut it out' and Jonathan started to apologize.

"No it's fine. Billy's just being Billy right now and we kinda need our space for a while." He hoped that was convincing enough for Jonathan.

”Mr. Turner gave us a new assignment it’s  kind of hard we could work on it together maybe?” Jonathan tried to hid his awkward smile and blush.

”Yeah totally we could do that just let me know when you’re free.”

”This Saturday works for me if that’s okay with you.”

”Saturday is fine you can come over any time. It’s a date.”

”Date? Who’s going on a date?” A familiar voice spoke from behind of Steve and he already knew who it belonged to.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." Steve sighed and prepared for the worse as Billy slung his arm around Steve’s shoulders.

"Can we talk?" 

Steve couldn't lie he was indeed slightly distracted due to Billy only have three of his shirt's buttons buttoned up while the rest of chest was exposed. Normally that would turn him and make him want to pounce on Billy. Okay, who’s he kidding  he still did. He shook his head slightly and moved away from Billy’s grasp.

”Talk about what? We did enough talking the other day don’t you think?”

”I was upset and I reacted like a dickhead I know. Can we just talk? I’ll drive you home if you like.”

”I don’t think-“

Billy cut him off. “Please baby.”

Steve rolled his eyes and that damn soft voice had gotten to him. “Fine.”

Steve turned to Jonathan and Nancy and waved them off before giving Nancy a quick hug. “I have to talk to him eventually right?” He whispered to her and then pulled away. 

“You sure you’re gonna be okay?”

”I’ll be fine. I’ll call you tonight. Bye.”

He walked back over to Billy and the two of them made their way over to Billy’s car. Steve created distant between them when he felt Billy try to hold his hand. When Billy unlocked his car Steve sat down in the passenger seat and dropped his bag on the floor. Billy started up the car and began to drive out from the school parking lot and onto the main road.

”Thanks for picking me up this morning by the way.”

Billy sighed and reached over to grab Steve’s hand.

”I didn’t think you wanted to see me. I’m sorry Steve.”

”I didn’t but I did want to go to first period today.” Steve wiggled his hand free of Billy’s. “The morning sickness started today I should probably start seeing a doctor soon.”

Billy stared at Steve’s clothed stomach not saying anything for a while. He hated to admit it but for a while he had a feeling that something about Steve was different. The younger boy had gained a bit of weight in his face which Steve would blame it on Dustin’s mom for baking for him. Billy tried to shrug it off when he started making small observations on Steve’s behavior, but he should have known.

”You’re keeping it?” Billy let slip out and he mentally cursed himself.

”I’m starting to be okay with the idea of having a baby. I know it’ll be hard and I know it’s a lot of responsibility but I have faith in myself.”

”I want to help. I-I want us to do this together.”

”Billy shut up.”

”I’m being serious here Steve.”

”Just the other day you made it seem like I had ruined your whole fucking life with the news. Now you want to help? You’re gonna accuse me of doing this on purpose again?”

Billy abruptly stopped at a stop sign allowing a few cars to make a right turn and turned to Steve.

”Look, I know how I acted a few days was so fucking wrong. I know I made you upset and I’m sorry. I don’t want you going through this alone. I don’t want to lose you Steve or this baby. I love you so fucking much I shouldn’t have said those things I don’t know what go into me. I’m willing to do anything.”

”What about college?”

”It’ll be hard I know that, but I can handle it.”

Steve nodded his head fighting the tears that were building up in his eyes as he leaned in closer, giving Billy a kiss.

 

* * *

 

“Steve Harrington?” A nurse spoke from behind her desk.

Steve pocketed his phone and stood up from his seat. Billy dropped the parenting magazine he had been reading and followed behind Steve.

”The doctor is ready to see you now. Follow me.”

Both males followed the petite nurse through the double doors and into an available room.

”The doctor will be with you in a moment.”

Steve sat down on the green lounge chair meant for the patient and watched as Billy looked around the room. Billy removed the lid from one of the jars on the table and took out a few condoms. Tucking them into his pockets. He sat down in a chair and caught Steve’s eyes.

”What? Aren’t they free?” 

“Dont’ you think it’s a little too late for condoms?”

Billy smiled and shrugged his shoulders when the door opened up revealing a tall brunette woman in a white coat.

”Hello gentlemen. I’m Dr. Laura Garcia. It’s nice to meet you two.”

She shook both of their hands and sat down at her desk.

”Steve Harrington is having an ultrasound done today that’s correct?” 

The doctor put on her white gloves and walked over to Steve fixing the chair so he was able to lean back. 

“Don’t be nervous it’ll only take a few minutes. Just lift up your shirt and we can begin okay?”

Steve pulled up his shirt and revealed his stomach. From this angle it was starting to look bigger than it did the week before. Steve tensed up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. When he realized it was just Billy he smiled and grabbed his hand giving it a squeeze.

The doctor poured a cold gel onto Steve stomach and proceeded with the ultrasound. As she moved the wand around on his stomach an image began to appear on the screen.

”Now if you look closely that small round thing on the screen is your baby. I would say you’re around nine weeks. It sort of the size of a cherry at this stage.”

Billy stated at the screen and his legs nearly gave out. This was all real. All of this was really happening.

”Look at our baby Billy.” Steve’s voice broke him out of his thoughts and he smiled down at him kissing him on the forehead.

“Would you two like copies of the ultrasound?”

”Yes thank you.” Billy spoke up.

”I’ll have the nurse give you a copy before you leave. Any other concerns?” Dr. Garcia began to wipe the gel off of Steve’s stomach and put her wand away. She fixed back the chair allowing Steve to sit upright again.

”Morning sickness has been hell for me lately that’s about it.”

”That’s to be expected but I’ll write you a prescription that was calm that down along with your prenatal vitamins to make sure the baby is developing properly. I would also like to schedule another appointment three weeks from now is that alright?”

Steve nodded and took the paper with his perception that she handed to him.

”Thank you doctor we’ll see you soon.”

Billy opened the door for Steve as they walked back into the lobby waiting for their prints of the ultrasound. The same petite nurse handed them an envelope with them and sent them on their way.

”A cherry Billy. She’s as big as a cherry.” Steve said excitedly as Billy started up his car and started to drive.

”She? What makes you think it’s a girl?”

”I feel like cherry is a girl I don’t know really.” Steve laughed looking through the photos.

”Pretty sure it’s a boy. I’ll be happy with anything.”

Billy pulled into Steve’s driveway and parked the car. He leaned in and gave Steve a few kisses.

”Maybe we should go inside and celebrate our first doctor’s appointment.”

Steve pulled back and smiled licking his lips. 

“Can’t got a pile of homework to go through and I know you have a paper to write for your history class.”

”You’re blowing me off for homework? Who are you and what have you done with my Steve?”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Oh shut up. I’ll make it up to you.” He kissed Billy a little longer before pulling away. He took two of the ultrasound photos and left Billy with the remaining.

”Call me tonight before you go to bed.” Steve opened the door and waved at Billy before walking into his house. 

Billy bit his lip and watched Steve’s ass when he walked up the stairs and sighed.  He began to drive to his own home and froze when he saw his father’s car in the driveway.

Grabbing the envelope he got out his car and unlocked his front door. He could hear Max and her mother talking in the kitchen and the smell of cookies. While his father sat on the living couch with his feet up. 

His father put his beer down and walked over to him. “Where were you today?” 

“What do you mean? I was at school.”

”You were supposed to pick Max up and come straight home instead she came home alone. Do you know how dangerous that was?”

”It slipped my mind I’m sorry I forgot.”

”I won’t ask you again. Where were you?”

”I was um..”

Before Billy could get a word out his father snatched the envelope out his hands.

”What the hell is this?” 

Billy’s father opened the envelope and the ultrasound photos fell to the ground.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all the feedback has been greatly appreciated thank you all


	3. iii

 

* * *

 

 

"Did I stutter? Are you deaf?" Neil yelled as he bent down to pick up the photos that had fallen on the ground and eyed them carefully.

"What whore did you knock up this time? Who was it? It better have not been that Harrington boy."

In the corner of his eye Billy could see Susan cover Max's ears and rush her into her bedroom. Of course his stepmother was useless in situations like this. Billy took a deep breath before he focused all attention back on his father.

"He's not a whore." Billy mumbled out looking at the ground avoiding his father's gaze at all cost.

"What was that?"

Billy looked up from the ground and stared his father directly in the face. He dealt with so much of his father's shit over the years, but disrespecting Steve _his_ Steve was something he couldn't stand for. Especially now when Steve carried his son or daughter he couldn't stay mute anymore.

"He's not a whore don't call him that."

Neil crumpled the ultrasound photos and threw them in Billy's face before walking up very close to him, almost chest to chest.

"And what are you going to do about it son? You think you're a man now? You think two men can live in this house together? Well you got another thing coming boy. You better fix this immediately. Don't you know what everyone is going to say about us? Don't you care about this family?"

"There's nothing to fix dad. People are going to talk regardless. I love him. Steve and I are going to raise this baby together and there's nothing you ca-"

Billy felt a sharp pain across his cheek and put his hand on his cheek, not shocked his father actually hit him. More shocked that his father let him talk for so long before he hit him.

"Get out. Don't come back here until you fixed this problem. I already cleaned up your mess in California and I'm not doing it again."

"California was different I was younger and afraid."

"Really? Because I still see that afraid little boy ready to piss his pants at the responsibility of him being a father. Now get out."

"Let me get my things." Billy tried to walk passed him, but Neil put his hand on his chest stopping him in his tracks.

"No anything that I bought remains in this house now I won't repeat myself son." Neil point to the door and nudged Billy towards it.

Billy picked up the crumbled photos and rushed out the front door to his car. His destination anywhere but here.

 That was an obvious lie he always drove to Steve when his dad and himself would have it out. He was silently hoping he wouldn’t have to explain to Ms. Harrington what had transpired with his father, and why he needed to spend the night. Or few nights if he was lucky.

Turning down the familiar rode he found himself in Steve’s driveway, but something was definitely off. Ms. Harrington’s car was in the driveway along with another one he wasn’t familiar with. 

‘Maybe it’s a family member or one of Ms. Harrington’s friends.’

He shrugged his shoulders and rung the doorbell. After a few moments it finally opened revealing Ms. Harrington.

”Hello Billy it seems like I haven’t seen you in a long time.” She genuinely smiled at him and welcomed him inside.

”It’s always great to see you Ms. Harrington. How are you?”

”Oh you know the usual trying to keep this house in order. I know you didn’t come all this way to have small talk with me. Steve is upstairs studying and dinner will be ready in a few you can stay if you like.”

Billy chuckled and thanked her before walking upstairs to Steve’s room. His room was the last door down the hallway and it was slightly ajar. As Billy walked closer he could hear laughter and whispers coming from his boyfriend’s room. He raised his eyebrow wondering who the hell that second voice could be. Since when did Steve study with other people? If Billy could remember correctly the boy liked to study alone.

He clenched his jaw and opened up Steve’s door and the sight in front of him made his stomach turn.

There were two textbooks on the bed along with papers full of notes. Along with his boyfriend in close proximity with fucking Jonathan Byers as if they were about to kiss, and Billy interrupted.

Steve’s neck snapped when the door opened and looked at Billy wide eyed.

”I didn’t know you were coming over today.” Steve got up from his bed and walked over to Billy like nothing was wrong. He leaned in trying to kiss the boy and was confused when Billy pulled away.

”Did I do something? Why are you being weird?”

”What was going on in here before I showed Steve?” Billy stared Jonathan down trying to hold himself back from punching him right then and there.

”Jonathan and I were studying for our English test we have on Tuesday. He’s really good at note taking so I wa-“

”Are you fucking him too?” Billy snapped cutting him off.

Stece stared at him taken back by his tone while Jonathan’s face went red and he silently started to pack up his belongings.

”I’m not sleeping with Jonathan. Can you stop he’s helping me out geez relax.”

”Relax? He was in your face like he was about to kiss you and I’m supposed to relax.”

”We weren’t going to kiss Billy!”

”But you wanted to kiss him!”

”You guys maybe I should just go.” Jonathan interjected with his backpack on his back and his jacket in his hand.

”No you said you were staying for dinner so you’re staying.”

”Get lost Byers.” 

Steve sighed in frustration and ran his finger through his hair out of habit.

”Leave him alone Billy.”

”Now you’re defending him? That’s great. I don’t know why I came here in the first place.” 

“You’re leaving? Are you seriously leaving? Your pregnant boyfriend you’re just going to leave?” Steve spoke careless, obviously forgetting who was in the room.

”You kissed-“

”He was just looking at my hair! He wanted to touch it so I let him that was it! We didn’t kiss or do anything else.”

Billy felt like a idiot and walked over to Steve embracing him in a hug.

”I’m sorry I wasn’t thinking I was angry at something else and assumed that-“

”Next time let me finish explaining the situation before you jump to conclusions. I don’t like when we argue like this especially now with cherry.”

Billy nodded his head in agreement and grabbed Steve’s face placing a slow kiss on his lips. His hands began to wonder and he was now groping Steve’s ass through his jeans.

Jonathan has never been more uncomfortable in his life. He cleared his throat and thankfully the kissing stopped.

”Forgot you were even here for a second.” Billy gave the boy a smirk.

”So you’re pregnant Steve?” 

“Shit I didn’t even realized that slipped out. Can you keep that to yourself Jonathan that would be great.” 

“Yeah sure no problem. Congratulations by the way.”

A knock on the door stopped their conversation and Steve walked over to open it.

His mother looked at him for a second before directing her attention to all three boys.

”All that yelling it’s no wonder you guys didn’t hear me call for you. Dinners is ready let’s go eat.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner was indeed awkward for Steve. His mother barely spoke which was strange because she always had a entertaining story to tell, but tonight she was almost silent.

Jonathan’s focus was completely on his food. Whenever he would look up to join the conversation Billy would give him a look which resulted in Jonathan starring back down at his plate.

Billy was Billy. He tried to chat up Ms. Harrington but to no prevail. After he gave up he started telling the table about the latest college basketball game he watched and how he couldn’t wait for that to be him on tv.

Jonathan left a few minutes later and Steve was certain the boy had been scared off and never want to come over again.

”You barely touched your broccoli or shrimp.” Mrs. Harrington spoke softly as she washed the dishes with Steve’s help.

”Uh yeah I took a few bites and my stomach started to hurt. It’s not your cooking mom it’s just me being weird.”

”Hm. Back when I was pregnant with you  those two things made my stomach turn too. Just the smell made me want to throw up.”

Steve tensed up and tried to rinse off the dishes as fast as he could do he could go lay on the couch with Billy.

”Is there anything you want to tell me Steve? Anything at all?”

He quickly shook his head and put the last dish away. “No I’m fine mom.”

She nodded clearly not satisfied with the answer, but left it alone.

”Make sure you tell Billy to get his feet off my coffee table.” 

“Yes mom.” Steve walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where Billy was sitting on the couch with his feet up. Steve knocked his feet off the table and sat next to the boy.

”I was wondering if I could spend the night or two.”

”Uh yeah I just gotta ask my mom.”

”You alright?”

”Yeah I’m fine my mom was just being weird in there. She started talking about her pregnancy with me.”

”Wait you told her? Is she planning on killing me?”

”No silly I haven’t. She was just being weird.”

Billy nodded and continued to flick through the channels until he stopped to cartoons.

”We are not watching this.”

”It’s not for us it’s for the baby.” Billy joked laughing at Steve’s unimpressed reaction.

”You’re the biggest kid I swear.”

Steve laughed with him unaware that Mrs. Harrington was a few feet away listening.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea where I'm going with this every chapter is surprise to me as well, but thank you all once again for the support and interest.


	4. iv

* * *

 

_3:45 AM_

Steve stared at the red digits on his alarm clock, not feeling sleepy one bit. Too much was on his mind keeping him up. From Cherry, his mother's weird behavior, Billy getting kicked out again, and his regretful kiss with Jonathan that he sadly lied to Billy about. Steve felt horrible about it and it's been keeping him up for the passed two nights. He desperately needed to get everything off his chest as soon as possible before he explodes. Steve's thoughts quickly stopped when he could feel Billy move beside him and wrap his arm loosely around Steve's waist. He leaned over and moved his loose curl from his forehead and placed a kiss there.

He sighed once more watching the time slowly move by and started tapping his finger on Billy's arm which oddly didn't disturb the sleeping boy. Steve tried to shift his body to the side, but this new position was more uncomfortable than the last. Billy just took up too much space on Steve's mere twin sized bed. 

_4:17 AM_

Steve rolled his eyes and slowly moved Billy's arm from around his waist. His feet touched the ground and Steve turned his head to see if Billy had woken up from all his movement. Billy's eyes were still shut and his lips still slightly ajar.

'How can he look so kissable even in his damn sleep.'

Steve smiled at his boyfriend before finally getting up from his bed and grabbed his cellphone from off his bedside table. He walked into his bathroom and tried to close the door as quietly as possible. Opening his cellphone he scrolled through his call log and stopping at Jonathan's name. He thumb hovered over the boy's name and still contemplating calling the boy. He shook his head and decided to call the name right under his. Nancy. Hopefully she was awake at this time. Steve sat down on the edge of his tub and put his phone to his ear listening to the ringing.

"Steve....why are you calling me at four in the morning? You better be dead or something."

Steve lightly laughed hearing his friends drowsy voice.

"No I'm not dead. Billy's probably gonna kill me though."

"Why would he kill you? What happen?"

"I kissed Jonathan."

Steve could hear her gasp and some shuffling in the background. She didn't speak for a few seconds.

"Is this a joke? Are you fucking with me Steve?!" Steve closed his eyes and put his face in his hand,shaking his head.

"I'm so serious Nanc it was more of a pity kiss if that helps."

"I need context Steve context."

"Remember when I told him he could come over to work on our English assignment? Well he did come over and we were actually were working on the assignment. Then somehow we started talking about freshman year and he said he used to have a crush on me then he mentioned how he's still waiting for his first kiss so I gave him one. Then I ended up lying to Billy about it and now I-I" Steve stopped speaking when his voice started to break and the tears started to fall.

"Please stop crying. You know you have to tell Billy."

"Wh-what? I can't do that. He'll hate me forever. He's going through so much right now I can't do this to him."

"Do you like Jonathan?"

"I don't he's just a friend. I'm only in love with Billy."

"So you have to tell him! Let him know it was a mistake."

"I don't know.."

"Steve you can't keep it from him forever. Its clearly eating you up you can't even sleep."

"I can't"

"Look just sleep it off you'll feel a little better by the time you get to school, but by the end of the day you need to let him know. I love you Steve. Please do what's right okay? Goodnight."

Steve nodded his head and ended the call. He wiped his eyes with his t-shirt and walked over to the sink, turning on the water and washing his face. He looked at his reflection and ran his fingers through his hair trying not to look so dead. Steve wiped his hands in his shirt and leaned up against his bathroom wall trying to gather himself he went to lay back down with Billy.

A loud knock on the door startled him and he moved from the wall to open the door.

"Babe I gotta piss hurry up in there will ya?"

Steve opened the door and Billy quickly moved passed him to pee. Steve walked out of the bathroom and laid back down on his bed with his back facing the bathroom door. He closed his eyes tightly and tried his hardest to fall back asleep. He could hear the toilet flush and the faucet running before the bathroom door opened up again. Billy laid down beside him and wrapped his arm around him before kissing Steve on his temple. Steve could feel Billy breathing on his neck and his hand rubbing on his stomach. He was trying to enjoy Billy's touch, but he couldn't help but feel gross.

"Steve? Are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"I think after today I'll go back home."

"Why so soon? My mom doesn't mind you being here."

"I know and I appreciate that." He paused. "I just think the longer I'm away the longer my dad's gonna be pissed. I need to just get it over it."

"Why did he kick you out in the first place?"

Billy shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't remember probably something stupid." He effortlessly lied.

"Oh okay just be careful when you go back over there okay?"

"I know I'll try to ignore his asshole comments as much as I can." He leaned over and kissed Steve on his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 

“Steve Harrington!”

Steve’s eyes snapped open and he quickly tried to sit up at his desk looking up at his teacher.

”Yes Mrs. Roberts.”

”I’m so sorry that my lesson is boring you to death today.”

Steve heard a few chuckles from his classmates and apologized to his teacher.

”It won’t happen again.”

His teacher nodded her head and continued on with her lesson. Steve was slightly embarrassed. He’s never fell asleep in class before especially because in all his classes his sat right in the front.

When the bell rung he closed his notebook and shoved his belongings into his book bag. He maneuvered his way through the crowded hallway and reached his locker.

He felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders and he jumped. Turning around he saw Nancy and rolled his eyes.

”Jesus! Nearly killed me.” 

“Sorry I thought you heard me sneaking up on you.”

”Nope you got me.” Steve took out the notebooks he needed for his remaining classes and shut his locker.

”How’d everything go with Billy?” She asked holding her books to her chest, leaning against the lockers.

”I didn’t tell him yet.”

Nancy hit him on the arm with her books. 

“Steve what the fuck? You were supposed to tell him you can’t let this drag on.”

Steve rubbed his arm and nervously bit his lip.

”I’ll tell him I just have to figure out a way to tell him.”

”Well here’s your chance. Billy at 12 o’clock.”

Nancy ran passed him and Billy towards her class leaving the two alone.

”What’s her deal? I’ve never seen her run  before.” Billy leaned up against the same spot Nancy stood in. He put his hand on Steve’s jaw and leaned in to give him a quick kiss.

”She had a quiz or something and didn’t want to be late.”

Billy nodded his head and looked at Steve’s tired face.

”You didn’t get enough sleep last night? Heard you fell asleep in your class today? That’s normally my thing s-

”I kissed Jonathan.” Steve blurred out and immediately wanted to bang his head into the locker afterwards.

Billy looked at Steve searching his face for any signs that this was some sort of joke. But, Steve looked more sad than anything.

“I’m going to murder him.”

Billy pushed passed Steve and began searching through the crowded hallways for Jonathan. He pushed one of Jonathan’s friends into a locker and demanded to know where he was. Jonathan’s nervous friend immediately told him the boy should be in the C hall walking to his Chemistry class. Billy let him go and walked over to the C hall, feeling even more pissed with every step.

He saw the mop of brown hair by the water fountain and saw pure red. Billy shoved Jonathan off his feet and swung a few punches on the boy before a teacher pulled them apart.

”Principal’s Office now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still shocked people are actually reading this lol but thanks everyone for the support


	5. v

 

 

Steve found himself sitting in the main office right outside of the Principal’s Office. He was biting his bottom lip and bouncing his leg trying to calm down, but he couldn’t. Everything happened so quickly. One minute he was confessing to Billy next thing he knew his boyfriend dashed through the halls and punched Jonathan square in the face.

’God this is all my fucking fault.’

He checked the time in his watch wondering how much longer this meeting would go on. It was going on an hour and Steve knew his mother would be calling him wondering where he was. As if on que the closed door was opened and out walked Jonathan with a busted lip and swollen eye. 

Steve popped up from his seat and approached the boy, trying not to look at the bruises he caused. “Jonathan are you okay? I didn’t mean for this to happen. I knew he was gonna be pissed but I didn’t know he wou-“

Jonathan put one of his hands up to stop Steve from rambling on.

”Listen it’s alright. I didn’t break anything  maybe a little shooken up but I’ll be okay you don’t have to apologize.”

Steve nodded his head still feeling bad about the situation. “What did Principal Matthews say? Are you guys suspended or something?”

”No surprisingly he just gave me a warning and I think Billy has two weeks detention then Mathews called his dad. Don’t really remember what was said I zoned out after a while.”

”His dad? Oh fuck he’s going to kill him.” Steve ran his fingers through his hair and paced back and forth in the small area.

”Is Billy’s dad that bad?”

”Whatever you’re thinking times ten is Billy’s father.”

Jonathan nodded and adjusted the strap on his book bag now understanding why Steve was scared for Billy.

”I gotta head to the chess club though I’ll see you around Steve.” Jonathan waved off leaving Steve alone again.

Steve smiled and waved back at the boy, apologizing once more. He stood against the wall waiting for Billy to step out. Steve took this time to shoot his mother a quick text knowing she would start to get worried any second now.

“stuck doing a project with nanc will be home by 5”

After a few seconds he phone dinged.

”be safe love you”

Hearing the Principal’s door reopen he looked up and he pocketed his phone. He watched his principal and Billy in the doorway and tried to make eye contact with Billy.

”Now Mr.Hargrove I hope we’re never in this predicament again.”

Billy nodded his head and shook the mans hand.

”Yes Mr. Matthews it will never happen again.”

”I sure hope so.” The small man gave both boys a smile and went back into his office closing his door.

Billy looked over at Steve and walked passed the boy making his way down the hallway.

”Billy please wait! Talk to me please.” Steve grabbed his bag from the ground and followed Billy into the hallway trying to speak to the boy.

”I know you’re mad, but please talk to me!”

Steve’s sudden yell caused a few students who were lingering in the hallways to look at them. Steve was slightly embarrassed but ignored the eyes on them. Billy stopped walking and turned around to face Steve with no emotion on his face.

”You got my attention what do you want Harrington?”

”I wanted to say I’m sorry. I made a huge mistake and I wish I could take it back I’m so sorry Billy it was stupid and I don’t like Jonathan if that’s what you’re thinking. It was a stupid kiss and it didn’t mean shit I’m sorry.”

Billy looked at Steve fighting ever fiber in his being to hold his boyfriend.

”Thanks for the apology I guess. Still not gonna change the fact that you did kiss him and lied to me about it.”

”I knew you would react badly. I didn’t want you to hurt Jonathan and I was afraid of the way you would look at me afterwards.”

Billy let out a deep sigh at the mention of Jonathan and cleared his throat.

”Steve I forgive you I know it didn’t mean anything the lying is what really got me pissed but I’m fine now. I’ve got to get home my father is waiting for me and god knows he’s going to kill me.”

Steve walked closed to Billy and pulled him into a hug trying not to cry. “Thank you for listening to me. Nothing like this won’t ever happen again. Call me when you’re home if you can.”

* * *

 

Billy never did call. It was going on three days since he last seen his boyfriend. Steve was beyond worried especially when he didn’t see Billy at school either. He thought about the worse scenarios and that certainly didn’t calm him down whatsoever.

Laying on his bed with his legs crossed he pulled up his baggy sweatshirt and began rubbing his growing stomach in circles trying to keep his mind at ease. He thought about going over to Bily’s house, but he wasn’t sure if that would do more harm than good. He was running out of options and needed to see if Billy was alright.

Steve’s bedroom door swung open and his mother walked in with his laundry basket and nearly dropped it when she looked at Steve’s stomach.

Steve moved his hand and quickly pulled down his sweatshirt. He got up from his bed and took his laundry basket from his mother, placing it on his bed.

”Steve..you’re pregnant.”

He turned his head at his mother and shook his head.

”No mom I’ve just gained a little weight that’s all.”

”I wasn’t sure at first, but you really are. Don’t lie to me right now Steve I could tell you were pregnant just by your face.”

Steve sat back down on his bed with his face in his hands trying no to cry. His mother sat down next to him and rubbed his back.

”I’m not mad at you Steve. Wish you would have told me as soon as you found yes, but I’m not mad honey. I know we never we don’t talk as much as we used to but this wasn’t something you could just hid from me.”

”I wanted to tell you so bad mom. I didn’t want you to see me as a disappointment you always had high hopes for me and me having a baby would just-“

Steve began to cry not finishing his sentence, but his mother seemed to have understood. She hugged him and rubbed his back reassuring him that everything would be okay.

”Mom I have to go see Billy.” Steve wiped his eyes and pulled away from his mother.

”That’s fine. When you get home we can talk more yeah?”

Steve agreed and grab her car keys from his dresser. He picked out one of his clean sweaters from his laundry basket and walked out the front door towards Billy’s house. It started to rain as soon as he got on the road. Steve drove with caution and finally pulled into Billy’s driveway. He pulled his hoodie over his head and ran up the front steps trying to avoid the rain as much as possible. Pulling off his hood, he rung the doorbell twice waiting for someone to answer.

After a few seconds the door open and there was his Billy looking at him confused.

Billy looked behind of him to make sure no one was listening and whispered to Steve, ”You can’t be here right now.” 

“You haven’t talked to me in days I thought something happened to you. I was so worried.”

Steve put his hands on both sides of Billy’s face and tried to pull him into a kiss, but Billy moved his hands away from his face.

”I’m being serious you can’t be here right now.”

”Billy who’s at the door?” Steve heard Neil yell from the back.

”It’s just Tommie bring me some homework I missed.” Billy yelled back.

Billy grabbed Steve’s hand and pulled him into his home, closing the door behind them.

Max sat on the couch absorb in her cartoon she didn’t notice Billy sneaking Steve into his room.

Billy closed his bedroom door quietly and faced Steve.

”Neil and Susan are sleeping we gotta be quiet.”

Steve nodded his head and sat on the edge of Billy’s bed. Billy helped the boy out of his wet sweater and placed it on his chair to dry.

”You came all this way to check up on me  you’re such a sap Harrington.”

”You literally fell off the Earth for three days I thought Neil really killed you.”

Billy chuckled and laid down next to his boyfriend, patting the empty space next to him so Steve could lay with him.

”He just yelled at me and grounded me. He didn’t know exactly what the fight was about.”

”Then why didn’t you come to school?”

Billy shrugged his shoulders. “Just wanted to get away from everyone for a while.”

Steve nodded his head and rested his head on Billy’s chest making himself comfortable.

”Next time you decide to drop off the face of the Earth please take me and Cherry with you.”

”Will do.”

“Almost forgot to mention I told my mom about everything.”

”Shit she’s knows you’re pregnant? Was she pissed?”

”Suprisingly not. She was more mad I didn’t tell her from the beginning, but we’re good.”

Billy started to rub Steve’s stomach and kissed the boy’s forehead. He never wanted to leave Steve’s side nothing would ever beat moments like this.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay christmas break has been a blessing and a curse lately but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. suggestions/feedback are always welcomed. (possible time skip next chapter)


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey mom does all fish have mercury? Or is it just some fish?”

Steve held two different types of fish wrapped in their plastic containers at his mother. Mrs. Harrington pushed her shopping cart out of the cereal aisle and sighed at Steve shaking her head.

”You can’t eat fish period pick something else to snack on for the last time. Look I got you this.” She picked up a box of Steve’s favorite cereal, Lucky Charms and waved them at him excitedly.

Steve placed the fish back on the ice display and gave his mother a thumbs up. The two continued their grocery shopping. Steve added too many snacks and by the time they got to the checkout counter Mrs. Harrington had sneakily put most of them back.

”Oh hey Steve.” The checkout girl smiled over at him as he unloaded the cart. He stared at her for a second and looked at her name tag. ‘Francesca.’ He was positive he never seen this girl before but something about her was familiar.

Noticing how Steve looked at her confused she began to introduce herself. “I’m Francesca I’m in your fourth period Chemistry class. We were in the same lab group for a week remember?”

”I remember now sorry about that. How are you?”

”You know working just trying to get by. I haven’t seen you at school in a while though.” Her eyes traveled down to his stomach and she quickly stopped staring when Steve pulled his sweater closed.

”Can’t really go to school anymore with this little one.”

Francesca nodded her head and finished bagging all of his items.

”Your total is $57.45.” She spoke aloud to Mrs. Harrington who began to swipe her card.

Steve grabbed some of the bags and waited for his mother to finish up paying.

”Do you mind if I ask when you’re due?”

“No that’s cool. I’m about 30 weeks so he or she should be coming in a few weeks or so.”

”That’s amazing congratulations Steve.” She handed over the receipt and smiled at the two as they left the store.

”She seems like a nice girl.” Mrs. Harrington followed Steve towards her car and placed the plastic bags in the backseat.

”I guess I hate when people just stare at me when like I’m some kind of freak show.”

”Steve stop she was just curious I don’t think she meant any harm by it.”

”Whatever mom let’s just head home I desperately need a nap.”

”Sure thing grumpy.”

Steve chuckled to himself and fasten his seatbelt. His mother pulled out from their parking spot and started to drive home. He took a small nap during the car ride and by the time he woke up they were back in his driveway. He opened up the trunk and grabbed some of the grocery bags.

”Steve! Put that bag down you’re not suppose to be doing any heavy lifting.”

He looked at the bag he was holding and made a face when he realized it was just a liter bottle of water.

”Mom this isn’t even heavy I can lift this.”

”No let me handle the bags and you can check the mail.”

Steve rolled his eyes and gave his mother the bag he was holding. He walked over to the mailbox and opened it pulling out the mail. He looked my through the envelopes and stopped when he saw ‘Admissions Office Of Indiana State University’. His eyes were wide and he tried his best to half walk half run inside of his house.

"Mom!"

Mrs. Harrington jumped and dropped the can on corn she was holding. She picked it back up and held onto her chest with her free hand.

"Steve what the hell!"

"Sorry sorry! Look what came in the mail today!" He held the fairly large envelope and waved it in her face with a grin on his face.

She gasped and pulled Steve into a hug. "You got in I know you got in sweetheart."

He let go of his mother and placed the envelope on the counter as he looked for a butter knife to open up the envelope. When he found one he started to cut open the envelope and pulled out the thick papers that were inside. Closing his eyes he mentally prepared himself for whatever was written, he open his eyes and started to read the letter to his mother.

"Dear Steve Harrington,

Congratulations! The Indiana State University is excited to have you join our ever growing family..."

He stopped reading aloud and skimmed over the remaining letter to himself. He placed the letter back on the counter and gave his mother a hug, crying into her shoulder.

"Aw Stevie! I knew you would get in they would be crazy not to accept you. Don't cry honey." She rubbed his back and wiped the tears out of his eyes. "You did it and I'm so proud of you."

Steve wiped away his remaining tears with the sleeves of his sweater. "This is so surreal I didn't think this would actually happen mom."

His mother kissed his cheek and rubbed his arms. "Listen you go sit down and I'll make your favorite tonight how does that sound? Homemade biscuits,mashed potatoes, mac and cheese, and baked chicken. You can even invite Billy and we can all celebrate."

"Sounds perfect thank you mom."

As his mother started to cook Steve walked into the living room and laid out as comfortably as he could on the couch. He sent Nancy a text with the news and she blew up his phone with so many exclamation points. He laughed and texted her back a 'thank you!!' before calling Billy. The phone rung for a few minutes and he thought for a second that Billy wouldn't answer.

"Hey babe." Billy rushed into the phone almost out of breath.

"You okay? You sound like you're dying."

"No I'm good coach just had us run a few laps at the end of practice. But what's up?"

"Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Was gonna head down to this burger joint with some of the guys."

"Oh okay. I was going to invite you to dinner with me and my mom."

"I'll be there I'll take your mother's cooking over some burger place."

"Great I'll see you in a few."

* * *

 

“Mrs. Harrington this is so delicious your cooking is honestly the best.”

Steve rolled his eyes at Billy’s comment and rolled his eyes once more when his mother squeezed Billy’s hand. He continued to eat his own food not really paying attention to the two’s conversation.

”What are we celebrating exactly? Steve didn’t tell me over the phone he just said you were cooking so you know I had to show up.”

Steve scooped the last bit of mash potatoes into his mouth and wiped his mouth with his napkin before speaking up.

”I got my acceptance letter today and my mom decided to cook all this for me.”

Billy stared at him wide eye with a genuine smile on his face.

”Seriously? I’m so proud of you babe. Which college was it?”

”Indiana State and the financial aid package was right in our budget too everything is perfect.”

”Indiana? I thought you applied to schools out in California too?”

”I did, but then they were really expensive just for one semester it didn’t make sense. Plus my mom and I have been talking about it and I thought it would be smart to stay close to home so she could help with the baby.”

Billy played with the rings on his finger no longer looking at Steve. ”You never told me about this conversation you guys had. I was still under the impression that we would move out to California.”

”I never said yes to that I was still figuring things out.”

”Well you never told me no you never told me anything.” Billy snapped back.

”Steve and Billy you two need to have a talk there was obviously some miscommunication between you two of you with this whole college thing. I’ll clean up and you guys can talk upstairs or something please be respectful of one another.”

Billy wiped his hands in his napkin and got up from his seat. He thanked Mrs. Harrington for dinner and followed Steve upstairs to his bedroom making sure to close the door behind him.

”When were you planning on telling me about Indiana State?”

”Billy you had to know I couldn’t actually leave here and raise a newborn while still going to school in a completely different state.”

”Why the hell not you weren’t going to be doing this on your own I was going to help out.”

”We need all the help we can get California is too expensive. You got your scholarships and you’re set, but going to school out there would put me in debt.”

”We could get jobs and worked something out.”

”With a baby at home Billy? Who would watch them when we were working or at school? I have so much family here that would help us out.”

Billy sighed and sat down next to Steve on his bed not saying anything for a while just staring at Steve’s rug.

”Things were so much easier I really had this whole college thing planned out. I had California planned out for us. I thought this would be easy and with a baby involved I didn’t think it would throw off my plans this much.”

Steve put his hand on Billy’s knee to get the boy’s attention again.

”Billy go to California I’m not stopping you. You earned those scholarships and you’re gonna have a great time out there playing basketball.”

”What about you? I can’t just leave you here by yourself to do everything that’s not fair Steve.”

”I won’t be by myself I’ll have my mom,aunts,and cousins to help me out with anything.”

Billy moved in closer so their knees were now touching and placed both hands and Steve’s stomach giving it a kiss.

“I can’t just leave you two behind that would be self-“

Steve quickly cut him off.

”What? Billy you can’t throw this scholarship away. You’ve been talking about it since freshman year I won’t let you do that.”

”It’s my choice. I need to be here even if it means going to a regular college in town. Basketball can wait while we figure out this whole parenting thing.”

Steve rolled his eyes and wanted to argue his point more, but knew Billy wasn’t going to listen.

”Okay Billy.”

 

* * *

 

When Billy arrived back at his home it was a little after nine and only one light in his home was on. He already knew it was his father waiting up for him. He sighed and mentally prepared himself when he put the key in the door and pushed inside.

”You’re home later than usual.” His father spoke up from his seat in the living room, closing the newspaper he was reading.

”After practice I had dinner with the Harringtons and took a little longer than I thought.”

Niel nodded his head and stood up from his seat walking over to Billy. “You never convinced that Steve boy to get rid of that baby huh?”

”We did talk about options and he wanted to keep the baby so I stood by him on his decision.”

Neil shook his head and laughed at the nonsense he was hearing.

”How do you two even plan on raising a baby while you’re both in school? Have you even thought about how expensive kids are? Have you considered any of these thing? Billy you’re going to college on a scholarship do you really think I could afford to send you to school without one?”

”We’ll get jobs and we’ll figure something out. We’ll make it work.”

”You really want to throw your life away for this huh? Go ahead I’m not stopping you. If you would have listened to me and done the abortion or even adopting you wouldn’t have to consider any of these Billy. You could have enjoyed college without worrying about damn diapers. Your mother wouldn’t have wanted this for you.”

”Fuck you Neil.” Billy pushed past his father and walked into his room slamming his door shut.


End file.
